小哭包
by jc4evan
Summary: 林彦俊最近的脾气越来越大。怎么偏偏是这个时候… 「太丢脸了，那一刻我觉得自己才是Omega…」


林彦俊最近的脾气越来越大。

虽然是你有错在先，但他火爆的脾气也让你难以忍受，无论如何你这次绝对不会先低头道歉。

没有事先告诉他你今晚的行踪，于是在嘈杂的酒吧里接到他打来的电话，你和朱正廷对视一眼，在他看好戏的眼神注视下你喝了口Vodka，翻了翻白眼，深吸一口气接起电话。

「阿俊？」

「终于接电话了？」林彦俊口气不太好，听起来已经有些脾气，「到底在哪？」

果然又生气了。

你用Vodka漱口，呛辣的口感充盈着口腔，「Amanking。」

「十分钟到，不准再喝了。」还没等你说好，他便把电话挂断。

你看着消失的电话界面，眼睛往左上角一瞟，时间是23:24。十分钟后你相信林彦俊会准时出现，于是淡定地拿出一支烟，点火，深吸一口，享受最后乐队带来的夜晚。

听着主唱沙哑动听的演出，你想，其实你并没有做错什么，只是偶尔想要有一点自己的空间，偶尔有一点叛逆，不认为自己什么都需要跟林彦俊交代，尽管他是你的Alpha，你理所当然被他照顾。

你本来就不是性格软弱的Omega，甚至可以说是要强又好胜，某种程度上来说，你觉得和林彦俊在一起更像是AA恋。

两个有主见又性子刚烈的人在一起，双方都不愿意缓冲也不愿意低头，坚持自己的想法据理力争到底，到最后怎么解决——床头打架床尾和。

你把这种状况归类为另类的交流方式。吵架不一定是坏事，况且你也不把它定义为吵架，只是比较激烈地讨论事情而已。

而虽然林彦俊有时候可能语气不够温柔，但绝大多数时候作为Alpha来说，他足够体贴，也足够浪漫，从他向你表白直到彻底标记你的那天，他从不会以自身优异的身体条件去强迫你做任何不喜欢做的事。

——

你还记得那天在床上是怎么发生这一切的。

两个人在林彦俊的家里看电影谈天说地，彼此都喝了点啤酒却都没有醉，清醒得很。

你时不时笑着倒在他的怀里，聊着剧情中正派和反派的交战和立场，你们意见几乎一致，思想很契合，偶尔娇嗔地拨开那只偷摸你屁股的手。

「嘿，」

赏析对方和自己一样有如心灵感应般相同的思想，但更欢喜对方有各自的观点是独立的灵魂，林彦俊突然兴致来了，把你的双手钳住，逼迫你注意力离开屏幕直视他。

天雷勾动地火，你们注视着对方情欲一触即发。

「有没有人说过你和Bella很像？」

「什么？」

「都有一个想法相同的男朋友。为了得到你，想把你一起拉入地狱变成吸血鬼，陪我同生同死。」

林彦俊的眼神变得炽热，

「虽然占有对方的方式都是咬住脖子，」

「但不同的是，Edward是不愿意的，而我，却迫不及待。」

缓慢地靠近，逐渐把你压在沙发上将你禁锢在身下，他的眼神很凌厉目光紧盯着你，试探地在你的唇上落下一吻，见你温顺地默认他的动作，然后进一步伸出湿滑的舌头往你的口腔中推进。

这并不是你跟林彦俊第一次上床了，只是觉得这个Moment很对味，没有再去留心电影里正派人物振振有词的对白，这一刻倒成了调节气氛的背景声。

津液在彼此口舌中流动，你勾紧他的颈项，很快便主动反攻，坐到他的身上。他散发出信息素吸引你一起沉沦情欲的海洋中。

唇瓣与津液交缠，褪下身上所有的衣物，你们赤诚相见。前戏一步步进阶，他拥着你把你抱到他的床上，Alpha的占有欲极其强烈又霸道，迫不及待让粗长的硬物挤进你紧窄又潮湿的秘境，跟随本能抽动诱发软糯呻吟。

你被他紧紧锁在怀内虚喘着气，那处在不断进攻你的敏感点，你们浑身赤裸，仅是他的腰间覆上薄薄的白被单，遮挡住正热烈交战中的两具炽热的肉体。

很快他便把你带到高峰，就在他也快要冲刺的时候，发尖上的细汗滴落下来化在你的锁骨上，林彦俊用喑哑的嗓音向你发出请求，「做我唯一的Omega，好不好？」

舌头徘徊在你的颈项来回舔吻，他轻轻托起你的后脑，不时滑过后颈处微微凸起的腺体，「阿……俊……」你敏感得紧闭双眼，指甲紧抓他的后背，留下一条条红痕。

心里早已认定这个人，你双手捧着他的脸，羞涩地点头应允他的动作，然后轻咬他胸膛的肌肤，留下一寸印记。

你感受到他的唇贴上你的后颈处，再然后是一丝痛楚，「啊哈……」就像是被注射了麻醉剂一样，你清晰地感受到信息素的流动，酥麻的感觉从后颈蔓延至全身，你只能无力地任他摆布，尽管全身乏力，但下体被填充的感受依然清楚。

你很难去形容林彦俊的信息素是属于什么味道。像火热滚烫的烈酒，香醇又刺激；像猛烈的太阳光，强大又温暖；像森林中湍流不息的瀑布，野性又充满力量。

被标记的瞬间，房间里的信息素浓郁到至高点，后颈灼热得仿佛要被灼伤，暖流融入身躯你的身体被他的信息素慢慢安抚下来，从此你的信息素也沾染上他的味道。

水乳交融，两个人身心为一。

被标记后的你身心疲倦不堪，最后保留的意识是你搂紧林彦俊，他细碎的吻不断落在你的身体各处，看得出来他相当兴奋。

「你总算是我的了。」

这个占有欲极强的男人从现在开始是你的一切，你唯一的Alpha。

——

「几分钟后我要走了，祝我好运吧。」仰头吐出烟雾，眼睛迷离地看着白烟飘散融入空气之中。

「阿俊过来？」朱正廷摇晃手中的Chivas，抿了一口。

「等下让他看到你和我在一起，他又要发飙了，你明知道他不喜欢。需不需要我先回避？」

「怕他干嘛。」你瞪他，抢过他手上的杯子喝了一口，露出扭曲的表情，马上把口中的液体吐回杯子里，「呃，不喜欢Chivas。」

「靠！你不喜欢也不要吐回去啊！」朱正廷气得跳脚连忙夺回杯子，正想骂你没公德心，就看见林彦俊推开Amanking的大门，目光四处游移开始找寻你的身影。

「那边，两点钟方向。」

顺着朱正廷的话，你抬头看过去，果然是一脸黑气的林彦俊正不停张望你在哪里，然后顺利和他对视，你无畏地抬了抬下巴，一脸挑衅地看向他，还顺便吐了口烟。

没过几秒他便来到你跟前，一撇你指缝间的烟，伸手拿走再掐灭在烟灰缸里，他没有正色和朱正廷打招呼，一手扯过你的手臂，「回家。」

你不作声，任由他扯着你正准备离开。

「欸，」朱正廷把对着你总一副老不正经的嘴脸收起，冷淡地喝了一口酒，不爽地看着林彦俊，

「不要这样扯她，她不是你的玩具。」

林彦俊眯起眼注视朱正廷，你静观其变不吭声，夜店吵杂的背景音似乎没有对你们造成什么影响，三个人之间的空气仿佛凝固了好一阵子。

「切。」林彦俊松开你的手臂，又再牵起你的手十指紧扣。「多管闲事。」头也不回拉着你离开Amanking。

你离开的时候忍不住对朱正廷翻了个白眼，朱正廷表示深切同情，点点头目送你离开。

「林彦俊这家伙……」

朱正廷摇晃杯子里的Chivas，眼神一沉，站在好友的立场他总是觉得林彦俊对你不够温柔又过于霸道，自从你和他在一起之后，鲜少有机会再像以前一样能和你聊天吃饭，都快觉得你要和他断交了。

把Chivas一口饮尽，朱正廷的哀怨跟随酒精一起喝进肚子里，忧郁的气质吸引邻桌的小太妹注目。

下一秒就破功。

「我靠我靠我靠呸呸呸呸呸！」

「你妈的我全喝下去了卧槽！」

——

臭A臭脾气。

现在是怎样，玩冷战？

来啊看谁比较厉害嘛。

……

欸，到底要不要跟我讲话啦。

太夸张，我又没有跟别的男人喇舌，到底是在气什么。

好吧，没有先跟他说好像有点点不对，但他也没有时时刻刻跟自己报备啊！

……

不过他没有报备好像都是因为加班…

不管啦！反正就没有说嘛！

一路无话，但你内心一直碎碎念。

你瞟了一眼正在开车的林彦俊，再看看时速表，还好，没有到达气到速度与激情的地步。

车刚停好在车库，林彦俊下车便径直上楼，留下你慢吞吞地跟在身后。他今天脾气真的很大耶，比平常还容易生气，到底是发生什么事了？

平常就算是生气，但也不至于把你一个人晾在身后啊。你不禁觉得有点委屈，和林彦俊在一起的日子里哪有受过这种待遇，好啊，来玩嘛，谁先低头谁是小猫小狗小猪精。

你太了解林彦俊的脾性，典型的吃软不吃硬。你分明知道让他消气的方式，不外乎是对他撒娇，没皮没脸地往他怀里钻，用小论文般严谨清晰的方式对他进行一场爱的表白把人哄到爽为止嘛，你太了解了。

今晚你偏偏不要，凭什么上来就对自己乱发脾气，就算是Omega也要拿出Omega的尊严和斗志来！这种时候你倒是会把责任上升到自己的性别头上，拿出O权主义者的精神来，也不思考一下是谁先做错事。

打开房门的时候就看到林彦俊把自己彻底裹在空调被子里，拖鞋一只正面一只反面随意散落在地毯上。

你无奈地叹了口气，把拖鞋摆放整齐，然后没好气地伸手笃了笃鼓鼓囊囊的白被子。

白被子扭动几下，哼了一声又归于平静。

啧，到底是？

你继续连笃几下白被子，显得有些许不耐烦，打量着大概位置，朝白被子的腰间用力戳去。

「呜呼呼呼呼！」是白被子使劲憋笑的声音。

有够北七。你脱下拖鞋也爬上床，自家Alpha就是爱吃干醋又死鸭子嘴硬，平时一副扑克脸不太爱笑，像只生气了只会挥舞着肉爪子在你面前瞎嚷嚷几声的小花豹子，看起来很凶没错，但毕竟是小花豹子，倒也没什么威胁性。

「阿俊，你再这样乱生气，我就不理你咯。」

「……不理就不理！」白被子里的人发出闷闷的声音，「明明错的人不是我！」

「是是是，没有先跟你说今晚和正正有约，是我不对。」你盘腿坐在他旁边，一根手指戳着白被子上下揉动，「好嘛，对不起嘛。但我以为你今晚要加班，所以才没有特别跟你讲而已，不是故意的。」

「哼。」白被子一抖，把你的手指甩开。

「又怎么了？」你翻了个超级大白眼，这个人怎么闹起脾气来任性得像个小公主一样，真受不了。

到底会不会喘不过气来啊？你伸手想要扒开他头上盖得严严实实的被子，白被子反抗几下，这下捂得更严实了简直密不透风。

「叫他正正，却叫我阿俊！」

这也要计较。你无语，然后起身跨坐在白被子身上，双手双脚把人抱紧紧，死皮赖脸巴着人不放，嘤声嘤气地哄着暴躁的小花豹子，全然忘记了几分钟前自己作为O权主义者的一番宣言，「不叫不叫，朱正廷，不是正正，好吗？那你想要听什么？彦彦，俊俊，北鼻还是老公猪猪？」

「不要，恶心死了」小花豹子凶巴巴的口吻诚实地添了几分愉悦之情。

「好啦别生气嘛，猪猪给老婆看看，是不是在偷偷哭鼻子？」

「我不要，我还没跟你算完账。」把人哄得蛮开心的，听到你占下风讨好他，林彦俊食髓知味，「我不喜欢你跟朱正廷一起！」

「嗯？不行这样哦。」你不爱听他故意无理取闹，严肃起来，「林彦俊，我爱跟谁交朋友是我的自由，成熟一点好不好。」

林彦俊其实并非真的霸道或任性到不允许你和任何男性朋友接触。

只是情侣吵架嘛，偶尔只是想要对方无条件服从自己，包容自己的感觉。所以其实他只是想要听你当下顺从的说话，答应他好你不喜欢我就不去找朱正廷了，我最听老公的话了诸如此类。只是想要你表态把他放在第一位，他不会当真认为你和朱正廷会绝交，但至少你说出口，表示愿意哄他开心。

这哪是不成熟无理取闹啊，明明就是小情趣！况且瞒着自己偷偷和别的男生去夜店本来就该生气的，林彦俊想了想，自己站得住脚，于是继续发难。

「怎样？我就是不喜欢他，早就看他不顺眼了。」

今天这人到底是怎样？还蹬鼻子上脸来了？换作平时的话，林彦俊也会好好跟自己讲道理，而你只有乖乖点头的份。

「林彦俊你有本事就别蒙着个头跟我说话，看着我！」说着你用力扯开他的被子，白被子纹丝不动全方位压死死。

扯了几个来回汗都出来了，再加上身上一股酒味，索性放弃，「好，你就都不要出来！窒息死翘翘就不要来找我！」你一跃而下离开床褥，懒得理他，小气鬼！

故意哼着小曲欢快洗澡去，临进浴室之前偷瞄一眼床上的白色团子，依然还是这幅死样子。

非常好，今晚凛冬将至，是冷战之夜！

——

林彦俊也不知道最近几天怎么了，情绪很容易不稳定，就像刚刚，他觉得剧情的走向不太对。

揖了揖被子，听见你从浴室里传出的美妙歌声，想想就气人，他的宝贝为什么今天一直跟自己唱反调？

难道真的是自己的问题？不，才不是呢！

林彦俊翻身，先是从被子里露出一只眼睛偷看浴室方向，确认你在洗澡，才一把将被子推开。闷死了闷死了，差一点就捂死在被子里面。林彦俊大口呼吸着新鲜空气，觉得自己有点傻，干吗要跟自己过不去。

然而休息了两三分钟过后，还是觉得头昏脑胀的，甚至还越来越严重。林彦俊坐起来，企图忽视身体的燥热，这种熟悉的感觉让他好像想起来什么，慌忙拿起手机一看日期，林彦俊冷笑两声，终于找到了这几天情绪失控的答案——他的发情期来了。

怎么偏偏是这个时候……

作为一个Alpha，尤其是男Alpha，拥有优秀而强壮的身体和令Omega乖乖臣服的强悍信息素，林彦俊一直以来都非常自豪，因为就算把他放在男Alpha当中对比，他也是出色又强大的那批人——除了发情期。

并非越强大的Alpha就一定越好，相比起Alpha，Omega并没有发情期。所以每当发情期来临的时候，越是强壮的Alpha会变得反差越大越是脆弱又敏感，发情期会持续性地困扰Alpha的身体，如果不及时得到解决的话，极有可能会对Alpha的身体造成很大伤害。

处于这种状态时的Alpha会无时无刻需要自己的Omega，非常没有安全感而且脾气起伏很大，说他们是日天日地的泰迪是一点都没错，他们会疯狂释放巨大的信息素吸引Omega和自己交配，但发情时期的信息素不比平日管用，Omega愿不愿意和他们交配的控制权全在Omega自己手上。

和你在一起以前的日子，林彦俊总会谨记自己发情期是什么时候，抑制剂不离手，认为面子比什么都重要，绝不能在任何外人甚至是自己的Omega面前表现出如此脆弱的一面，顶A人设不能倒塌。

但自从彻底标记了你之后，自己却放松了警惕，这下可好了，就算现在打抑制剂也不一定管用，而且现在又在和你吵架，他就更不愿意让你看到自己软弱的一面。

想想以前曾经听别的Alpha朋友亲身经历说道，Alpha在发情的时候简直毫无尊严可言，Omega说什么就是什么，就像翻身农民把歌唱一样。

「我居然在自己女朋友面前哭了，你敢信。」范丞丞捂着眼睛绝望地回忆，「太丢脸了，那一刻我觉得自己才是Omega……」

回想好友那天描述的经历，光想想就头皮发麻，林彦俊必须从根本上杜绝这种事，他挣扎着想要下床打抑制剂，但这时听到浴室的水声停止了，不好，按照习惯你大概再五分钟后便会从浴室出来。

浑浑沌沌地翻找着平时存放抑制剂和各种药品的抽屉，连个抑制剂的盒子都没找到，林彦俊急得心烦意乱，强迫自己静下来后才渐渐回想起来自己不但忘记了发情期，还顺便把抑制剂用完的事一并抛诸脑后。

没办法了，只能忍耐一晚，就算忍不了也不能像范丞丞那样以后在Omega面前抬不起头。

在你打开浴室门之前，林彦俊昏头昏脑地爬回床上，又用被子把自己捂得严严实实。

可是情欲逐渐高涨，出于本能林彦俊忍不住地做出顶胯的动作，紧抓住被单，口舌间不清晰地发出几丝低吟，现在他只希望你因为吵架而选择冷落他一整晚。

——

一打开浴室门的瞬间，你被林彦俊汹涌而来的信息素刺激得倒退几步。

什么情况？

刚洗好澡的你穿着清凉身上还带着些许水滴，林彦俊的信息素一向都是充满侵略性的，如果是平时的话你根本不可能出得了浴室的门就腿软到不行，这种浓郁程度足以令你只想要在床上度过周末两日。

你不是没有经历过，记得上次和林彦俊吵架，坏心眼的他只是故意放出一点信息素你就已经抵受不住，难受地扒着林彦俊像无尾熊一样不放手，向他道歉自己错了以后不敢了，整个人挂在他身上哭哭唧唧地主动向他求欢，硬是要了两次才缓和下来让你记恨到现在。

但现在虽然信息素浓烈，居然没有令你发狂，你快步走到依然是白色团子的林彦俊面前，担忧地摇了摇，「阿俊？你怎么了？是不是不舒服？」

「没事，不要……管我。」

「别闹脾气了快让我看看，你到底怎么了？」

「都说了别管我！」

林彦俊是咬牙切齿地讲这句话，你感受得到。

白被子窸窸窣窣地不断发出细小动静，他拽得很紧，打定主意在杜绝你的关心，这使你感到很受挫。吵架归吵架，这种不被信任的感觉才是真的开始让你觉得难受了。

太莫名其妙了，先是冲自己发脾气，然后现在又拒绝交流，脑海里马跑灯各种警世名言例如男人男人都是狗，得不到的都是宝，到手了现在是草，各式各样撕逼分手场面甚至是自己孤孤单单去医院做手术摘除标记都有画面感了。

「真的不要我管？」你冷淡地缩回手，「我不知道你是怎么了，光发脾气也不愿意和我沟通，我还以为，你标记我的那天起，你对我是没有保留的。」

「至少我是认定你了，才……」喉咙有点哽咽，你忍住自己不稳定的情绪，起身想要离开，「好，不要我管，那我走就是了。」

随后你看着白被子里悠悠伸出一只手，在床上摸索几下寻找些什么，摸到你光滑的大腿，于是急切地上移到你的睡裙下摆拉着你的裙子不放，可怜兮兮地飘出一句话，「不要，不要走……」

「又不要我走了？」你双手交叉前胸，冷淡地看着那只冒着细汗的手，「到底要还是不要？」

「拜托……」黏腻的声线和以往都不同。

「那你从被子里出来。」

「不行，我…」

「拜拜！」拍开他的手，出去看电视快乐熬夜！

「不要走，我不准你走！」林彦俊急得声音都在颤抖。

这令你更加担忧，他这几天果然不对劲，身体不舒服居然还敢瞒着自己，而毫无经验的你一点没察觉这是Alpha的发情期所导致。

林彦俊再无法控制自己的情热和思绪，怎么可能忍一个晚上，根本不可能忍得住。

以往因为有抑制剂的帮助，令这次的发情期显得更加措手无策。躺在松软的大床上，身旁又是只属于自己的Omega，林彦俊满脑子都是你一手无法掌握的软糯酥胸，以及那湿答答又咬他咬得很紧的蜜糖水穴。

林彦俊气喘吁吁地拉开被子，你不由呆愣在原地哑口无言，无法用任何形容词表达眼前的性感风景：

他全身上下都覆盖了一层薄汗，汗滴打湿了他额前的发丝，表情一脸迷蒙眼里只剩下性欲，嘴巴微张不断深呼吸叫嚣着你的名字。他把T-shirt撩高，胸肌和腹肌因为薄汗的关系泛起光泽，呼吸间腹肌也跟着上下起伏，两点乳粒敏感地凸起，引诱你想要一尝滋味。

你空吞一口唾液，目光向下游走，更精彩的原来在下半身。

白被子半遮下体，但你仍然可以看得很清楚，林彦俊早已把下身的衣物褪到膝盖处，就连耻毛也潮湿得闪着亮光，他全身肌肉紧绷，比例极好的身体曲线让你也开始热血沸腾。而刚才窸窸窣窣的动静，是他紧握自己热情充血的巨物，停不下来地自渎试图取悦自己。

林彦俊居然在自慰。

他坐起来，蛮横地用另一只空闲下来的手搂过你的腰亲吻你，不安分的手很快下滑到你的肉臀用力揉捏，口中不停叨念像个发作的瘾君子，「宝贝……让我进去…快，快让我进去好不好……」

他面带潮红，渴望的小狗眼神无辜祈求你，手上撸动的动作却丝毫没有减速，那处看起来情绪高涨蓄势待发。

你恍然大悟林彦俊这是发情期来了。

这样回想起来，你理解了林彦俊对你发脾气是事出有因的，不过，这何尝不是一个教育的机会呢。

「你什么意思，我们还在吵架呢，你想对我做什么？」说着你不解风情地拍开他的手。

林彦俊被情热折磨，再也顾不上该死的面子，看得出来他忍耐已久，又热又兴奋整个人都急得快哭了，他把头直往你胸口蹭个不停，「不吵架了我错了宝贝……宝贝帮帮我，我好难受…呜，好不好嘛……」

他居然在对你撒娇，你不敢相信眼睛瞪大。

而且还不是平时那种你哀求他很多次他才表现得很勉强的撒娇，眼前的林彦俊一点没有平日Alpha霸道又冷烈的模样。

所以发情期是什么好东西？！

「真的吗？那你应该怎么做？」你很得意，大仇得报的感觉非常爽，乘胜追击打算让他道歉。

「帮宝贝脱小裤裤……」说着，林彦俊像个委屈的小媳妇，可怜兮兮双眼发亮伸手就往睡衣裙底摸索，想把你碍事的内裤脱掉。

你急忙把他的手打掉，「欸欸欸，林彦俊你搞错重点了！」明明是说对不起，道歉道歉！搞什么鬼！

你看着眼前精虫上脑的某人灵光一现，决定再给他一些小处罚。

把林彦俊推开，你亲吻他身上略带咸的薄汗，从胸肌直达小腹，略过挺立硕大的性器只舔了舔他的手指，再含住他敏感的囊袋吮吸又再松开。

「天…」林彦俊低叹一声，享受地仰着头无声呻吟，性感的喉结凸起上下滑动吞咽。

突然又退开他，你跪在他面前魅惑地看向他，边勾着自己的头发边伸手撩起自己的裙底，露出粉红色的小猪内裤，继续向上撩，两颗丰满的南半球若隐若现，你捏住其中一团肉，食指尖来回挑拨乳头，「猪猪，想要这两团肉包子吗？」

然后又转身背对林彦俊趴下，翘起屁股，内裤上可爱的猪鼻图案在林彦俊眼前晃来晃去，俏丽而小巧的臀部线条圆润，连接两团肉的下方是微微凹陷的私密处，你用指尖隔着小猪内裤往穴口里戳，「还是想要这两团？」

林彦俊哪里忍耐得住眼前香艳又淫秽的画面，挺腰就想拨开内裤让肉柱插进汁水横流的蜜桃里。谁知你用手挡住穴口，见你多番阻挠林彦俊终于急得哭出来了，边哭边喊老婆你是不是不爱我了呜呜我要死了我好难过啊。

见到这样的林彦俊太惊喜，毕竟反差太大，但你也不忍心再逗他了，娇媚地回头看着急躁不安变成小哭包的小猪俊俊，

「你看这个小猪鼻是不是很像插座啊？」

「想不想充电？」

俊俊边哭边点头如捣蒜。

「那猪猪要先说对不起哦，好好道歉之后老婆就让你从后面玩好不好？」

「老婆对不起呜……」

小哭包很乖迅速道歉做小伏低，早已把范丞丞的忠告忘得一干二净，捏着小猪内裤边缘偷偷往外扯，当务之急是把自家Omega哄舒服，「我真的不行了，好想要……老婆，你快点……」

你满意地接受道歉，把腰尽量往下压，这样一来屁股就更圆更翘了，你松开放在蜜穴口的手指，晃起粉红色的浑圆屁股，「来，老公请尽量享用」

小猪内裤整条被林彦俊扒下，湿糯又甜腻四溢的花穴映入眼前，蜜液浸湿两瓣肉唇，看上去鲜嫩多汁。

此情此景林彦俊就是欲火焚身也忍不住埋头探出舌头，用力吮吸一口饱满的肉汁，先尝一口香甜的嫩肉片。

「呜…不要吸啦…」你趴在床上感受林彦俊如狂风暴雨般的舔舐，窸窸窣窣的水声淫靡又暧昧，他的舌尖抵住花径上下游移，又用牙齿轻啃前端的小红豆，Omega敏感的身体令蜜液如小溪般涌现不断，滴个不停。

实在不能再等了，林彦俊直起身来，扶着肉柱对准花穴一挺身就是用力顶到最深处，忘我地开始激烈抽插发泄，一下比一下深，你就算早有准备他的进攻一定比往常更凶猛但没想到会是如此剧烈，完全没有给你喘息的机会。

「啊啊啊…不啊……啊啊到底了…嗯哈…」

林彦俊充耳不闻，双手掐着你的腰拼命撞击，身心被本能操控只知道怎么舒服怎么来，自己的手果然不如老婆的小洞洞过瘾，他过于用力你被顶得发疼，不断呻吟又求饶，啊啊小力一点轻一点嗯要坏掉了。

林彦俊知道自己不够温柔把你弄疼了，但腰却停不下来一下下灌满你的私处，他眼角还有些泪痕，「宝贝对不起……我错了，可是真的好爽……你好紧好湿……」

说着他的前端抵住你的生殖腔，你吃了一惊，反应马上变得特别敏感不断挣扎。该死的平时两个人在避孕工作方面都做得很谨慎，现在打真军没戴套就算了，色欲熏心之下他还敢打生殖腔的主意。

林彦俊一直发了狂般刺激你的生殖腔，一下一下顶进去，用龟头努力挤进更加狭窄的肉腔里，「不行呜呜呜……停，停下来啊…那里…不行啊啊……阿俊…你有听到吗……」

你被戳得双腿打颤眼泪都被他肏出来了，哭着求他停下来，太危险了，万一让发情中的Alpha射在生殖腔，极有可能会怀孕。

不行，这样下去……

「我要射了，不行了…太爽……」

不行你个鬼啦我比你更不行了好吗！

你扭头凶狠地发出警告，「林彦俊我警告你…啊……」

说得太迟，看到林彦俊一脸得到释放的畅快表情你才知道不妙，挣扎也是徒劳，他哆嗦几下掐死你的腰，你完全动弹不得，两人的连接处紧密结合，他让精液实实在在地灌满了整个生殖腔，直到完全结束才松开你。

你累趴在床上，生殖腔闭合，半点精液都没舍得流出来，在你的体内温温热热的保存得很好。

想着完蛋这次极有可能会中招，看着获得短暂满足又把你搂在怀里不放的小哭包你想一脚踹死他。但深呼吸几口，你冷静下来后只是把他推开，忍着下身的酸痛感拿起床头的烟，抽出一根点上火。

喘息一阵子，感觉自己没这么累了，你盯着他缓缓吐出混杂薄荷味的烟雾，「林彦俊，我可能要当妈妈了，怎么办？」

「好啊…宝贝想要帮我生几个？再来几次吧，干脆多生几个。」林彦俊半梦半醒，厚着脸皮又抱紧紧自己的Omega，顺着你的话说道。

正当你准备发作，他一句话抚平你的逆毛。

「生下来，有我照顾你们一辈子。」

「切…笨蛋…」

也不知道这人现在说的话能不能相信，毕竟现在看起来也不那么清醒。但你还是多多少少有点感动，林彦俊会是一个好爸爸你知道。

但他绝对不是一个安分的体贴好老公，因为此刻某人的手又在偷吃你豆腐。

「老婆…插座好像漏水了耶，怎么办会不会有危险啊。」

「要快点堵住才行哦。」

「林彦俊你在摸哪啦，走开！」

……

感动不过三秒。

为什么自己会有这么蠢的Alpha，扶额。

——

第二波发情来得很快，快得你第三根烟都还没抽完。

「不要了下面好痛…你走开…」

你不耐烦地抖了抖烟灰，拨开一直黏住你的小哭包。

「呜呜宝贝我又想要了……让我进去，就一次嘛……」

「都怪你没有好好记住我的发情期呜呜呜呜呜呜」

Hello？？？

——

发情期过后，很懊恼。

「所以你表现得怎么样？没有给我们Alpha丢脸吧？」好友范丞丞喝着Martini，「至少不会像我一样哭了吧？」

「拜托怎么可能，林彦俊耶！」

王琳凯表情很浮夸，鄙夷地看着范丞丞，「谁都可能哭，林彦俊不可能哭！」

林彦俊顿了顿，回想自己前几天那副样子，不知道该从何说起，「兄弟，我比你更惨。」

「差点就闹出人命了。」

「啥？？？啥玩意？？？」

「卧槽这么猛吗兄弟！！」

——

「宝贝，你的手机响了！」

「你帮我看看，我现在没空应该是人事部的Albee找我确认面试名单。」

于是林彦俊拿起手机点开通信软体，

正正bb：你的小哭包今晚在家吗？

正正bb：快快快点出门，我那天还没听过瘾！

正正bb：没想到啊，原来小哭包拿的剧本是奶A人设！

哦，这样子。

「怎么样？是Albee吗？」

「别急，我直接把手机拿过来给你。」

——

「小哭包？」用力顶了一下。

「奶A？」又用力顶了一下。

「正正bb？」一下下故意撞进生殖腔里。

「嗯？我看你是真的准备好要当妈妈了。」

「啊啊不是这样的…」

「老公你轻一点……呜呜我错了…猪猪最A了……」

「…要变得奇怪了啦，不要进去…求求你……」

「哈啊…想要…怀宝宝…当妈妈…嗯啊啊…」

「呼…好满…」


End file.
